Superman
Superman was born with the name Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and given the name Clark Kent. Using his powers he defends the good people of Metropolis from threats like criminals and more importantly, General Zod. History Superman was born on the faraway planet Krypton to the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van and given the name Kal-El in the wake of a military coup d’état. Superman was the first naturally born child on the planet in centuries. Natural birth had been outlawed on Krypton where all children are genetically engineered for a role in life to become a more efficient being. Foreseeing that the planet was about to explode, Jor-El despatched Superman in a small ship to carry him to safet, sending him to Earth, located in Sector 2814 of the galaxy. Jor-El knew of a colonial settler ship sent millennia ago, where his son would grow up with astonishing powers, while looking identical to the planet's population. His ship landed unnoticed in Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha. The childless couple took the baby in as their own and raised him, naming the boy Clark. Growing up, his adoptive parents helped him learn to use his secret powers in clandestinely. Clark attended Weisinger Primary School in his youth. When Clark was nine years old, his body drastically began to change to adopt his super powers. To the amazement of his parents, Clark began evolving abilities, the extent of which none of them knew. When Clark's Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision first developed and all the noises he could hear manifested at once, it was troublesome for the boy to come to terms with. Frightened, he ran out of his classroom and into a closet. His mother was called to school and helped calm Clark and control his new aptitudes. Whilst travelling on the school bus when he was thirteen, the bus drove off a bridge into a river. With the bus submerged, Clark determined to use his abilities in order to save the passengers by pushing the bus to safety. Numerous kids saw Clark do this such as Lana Lang and Pete Ross, Clark’s bully. Pete’s mother confronted Martha and Jonathan, but they defended Clark claiming there was nothing special about him. Back at their home, Jonathan attempted to convey to Clark that he had to hide his gifts from the world if he is to be safe, as not everybody will be as understanding as they are, but Clark questioned why he shouldn't help people if he can. Inquisitive as to his place in the world, Jonathan decided to divulge to Clark his origins. In the barn under the floor, Jonathan revealed Clark's ship to him proving Clark is an alien. Jonathan hugged Clark and said he will always be his son. Jonathan said that Clark owed it to himself to discover who he really is and the reason he was sent to Earth. Four years later, he was driving with his parents on a highway when a tornado swept through the area. People began abandoning their vehicles with Jonathan telling Clark to get Martha to safety. Clark realized he could help people with his abilities but Jonathan told him not to use them, safeguarding his secret. As Jonathan was helping other people, Clark carried a little girl to safety. Jonothan went back for the Kent’s dog who was still in the car. Upon rescuing his dog he injured his leg. Just about to step in and save his adoptive father, Jonothan held up his hand and signalled for Clark to stay put. Jonathan was subsequently swept away in the tornado and died, lending much guilt to Clark. Not long afterwards, Clark followed Jonathan’s bidding as well as following his own growing desire to search for his origin, leaving Smallville in pursuit to find the reason why he was sent to Earth. He travelled across North America, surviving on the borders of civilization so he could disappear if anyone became too inquisitive. Getting a job on a fishing boat, one day Clark saw a huge Oil Rig on fire and jumped overboard to try and help the occupants. Discovering people there, he helped them to a helipad where a chopper was arriving to transport people to safety. The helicopter got clear before a huge explosion sent Clark flying unconscious into the water. Awaking, Clark swam to the shore and skipped town. Later, he got a job in a truck stop bar where he overheard some men talking about the US Military observing a strange construct buried under the ice of Ellesmere Island, Canada. Clark then started working for a helicopter company near to the site and carried the luggage of Lois Lane who is there to write a story on the find for the Daily Planet. Clark then went to the site himself at night, away from the military. He used his heat vision to make a path through the ice to the ship before the ships defences begin attacking Clark. Lois who sees Clark and followed him is also attacked by the defences; Clark sees her and saves her taking her back to the surface revealing to her his special powers, by using his heat vision to heal an internal wound, saving her life. Walking around the enormous ship he realizes the key Jonathan gave him as a child, was of the same technology and plugs it in to a port. An interactive projection of Jor-El appeared and welcomed Clark. Jor-El enlightens him of his heritage and true name, Kal-El, why he was sent to Earth and the obligation to test the limits of his powers. The ship then activated after thousands of years of dormancy and landed on a mountain top. Jor-El then displayed Clark their house crest and showed him the history of Krypton and the dangers of other Kryptonians before giving Clark a suit which he put on. Clark then went outside and began to fully test his powers, even learning to fly. Clark returned to Smallville and visited Martha after several years abroad. He described to her the explorations he went on and that he found the answers to the questions he had before Lois Lane showed up at the farm with questions about Clark. Clark found Lois at the Smallville Cemetery over Jonathan’s grave where he told her that he died in order to protect Clark from the world. His sacrifice convinced her to not publish her story revealing him to the world. Meanwhile, General Zod the maniacal Kryptonian military leader sent a message to the people of Earth to hand over his missing citizen or suffer his wrath. Recognising that he couldn't put people in danger after a discussion with a Smallville priest, Clark voluntarily handed himself in to military custody wearing his new suit. Lois arrived shortly after wanting questions from Clark and dubbed him “Superman”, before Faora arrived in drop ship for Superman. He went, along with Lois, at Zod’s request, boarded Zod's ship in orbit. Once aboard, Superman came face to face with Zod who had him tied down as the atmosphere aboard was replicating Krypton's leaving Superman practically helpless. Jax-Ur took some of Superman's blood before Zod exposed him to mental probing telling him of the human race dying at his hands. Lois however, had brought Jor-El's key aboard the ship and he helped her escape using an escape pod before changing the atmosphere for Superman to re-claim some strength to break free. Beating a hole in the ship for yellow sun rays to get through, Superman recuperated his full strength and had final words with his father who encouraged him to save mankind. Superman then raced after Lois in the falling escape pod reaching her just before the pod exploded on impact. Superman’s super hearing alerted him to Zod, already at Kent Farm and threatening Martha. He flew over and attacked Zod. Zod's breather mask was damaged and all his senses overwhelmed him causing him to collapse. Faora and Nam-Ek followed and confronted Superman with the pair outnumbering him, beating him to the ground and cautioning him that he won’t prevail. He was thrown though buildings in Smallville by Faora, while Nam-Ek went to confront the incoming military forces. Before Faora could kill Colonel Hardy, Superman tackled her and soon defeated them both. General Zod’s forces retreated back to space to begin their plans for Earth while Superman flew home to check on his mother. Hardy then proclaimed that Superman was not their enemy. Lois then told Superman that Jor-El’s consciousness gave her directions to use his ship against Zod’s which he handed over to Colonel Hardy before flying to the Indian Ocean to destroy the World engine that Zod had unleashed. The Engine’s defences attacked Superman with large tentacles, but he eventually overcome them and managed to destroy the machine. He then flew to Metropolis to stop Zod who had unleashed his ship upon the city at the same time. Reaching the city to find Colonel Hardy and Lois under attack from Faora, she threw Lois out of the plane carrying his ship, but Superman caught her before flying away from the reaction caused by his ship colliding with Zod’s which sucked everything in proximity into a miniature black hole. He put Lois beside Perry White and Jenny Jarwich and in a moment of adrenaline, Lois kissed Superman who responded before confronting Zod. He fought Zod in an extreme and very vicious battle across the city destroying buildings, vehicles and property. General Zod vowed in rage that in reprisal for stopping his idea and destroying the chance of making a new Krypton, he would kill all of humanity before ripping off his armour and grasping his flying ability. The two then clashed in mid-air before crashing in Metropolis Central Station where Zod opened his heat vision on civilians. Superman grappled Zod trying to divert his heat vision away before resorting to breaking Zod's neck to save the civilians, causing him brief trauma. Superman flew back home to Martha in Smallville. He was consoled by her who was alright, with only some damage to her house. Clark later got a job at the Daily Planet newspaper in Metropolis. Upon arriving at his first day at work, he chose to wear a pair of glasses in an attempt to conceal his identity as “Superman” before Lois welcomed him to "the Planet". Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Batman vs. Superman Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Heroes Category:Daily Planet Staff